Episode 8492 (17th October 2014)
Plot Carla and Rob continue to row over Carla's performance in court. Rob warns her to stay away from the trial but she intends to be there. The trial resumes and Peter takes the stand. The teenagers from the previous day bother Roy when Tyrone and Fiz collect him from the cafe for their excursion to Blackpool with Hayley's ashes. In the witness box, Peter has an eye on Carla as he tells the court that he wanted to end the affair for months and was never going to leave Carla for Tina. Liz tells Eileen that Jim has got hold of a mobile phone in prison and is pestering her with texts. She plans to tell Jim where he can stick his visiting orders once the trial is over. Liz is pleased when Tony turns up but tries to hide it and gets Eva to serve him. Roy finds the spot on Blackpool beach where he and Hayley went into the water and goes for a paddle to fulfill a promise to Hayley. Audrey collects her car from the garage but is afraid to go back behind the wheel and orders a confused Luke and Maddie to valet it again. The prosecution questions Peter about his plan to run away to Portsmouth with Tina; he insists he only arranged it as a stalling tactic. Accused of enjoying having two women in his thrall, he loses his cool and says he was trying to get rid of Tina for months. Roy has a change of heart and decides against scattering the ashes, unable to let them go. Tony and Liz both wait for the other to make the first move. Liz is pleased when Eva reports that he keeps looking over at her. The cafe is broken into while Anna is away for a few moments. Peter has no explanation for how the murder weapon was found in the Barlows' outhouse and says he must have picked up Steph's bracelet when Deirdre brought it in from the yard. He makes the point that if he'd killed Tina he wouldn't have confessed to Carla but the prosecution asserts that he did so in order to create a smokescreen. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent Guest cast *Defence Barrister - Claire Cage *Mr Khalil - Surinder Duhra *Judge - John Graham Davies *Teenager 1 - Michael Hindley *Teenager 2 - Craig Taylor *Prosecution Barrister - Clarence Smith *Mrs Bradbury - Jennifer Wilson *Mr Bradbury - Brian Peck *Clerk - Paul Dockery (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Victoria Street *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Crown Court - Courtroom *Blackpool - Beach and promenade Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Roy tries to gather the strength to say goodbye to Hayley for good as he prepares to scatter her ashes in Blackpool; and Peter tries to keep his cool in the witness box. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,120,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2014 episodes